


Singapore

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they need to get away, even if it's not very far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singapore

The air is absolutely suffocating.

 

Too warm, too humid and heavy with moisture, even if he wasn’t breathing his air he would still feel like he was drowning.

 

The chirp of crickets and cicadas fall away as he breathes in again, struggling against the pull of warm, spit slicked lips, barely visible in the low light that manages to make it through tinted windows this late at night. A low groan sparks a flash of heat in his gut, and his hand brushes harder against the hardness in Himchan’s shorts, twisting his wrist in what little space still remains between them to palm him, properly.

 

“H-hyung..”

 

Himchan makes a low sound in response, detaching his mouth to kiss down Daehyun’s throat, sucking at his pulse just to hear him keen. This is so dangerous, but so, so worth it, each shaky inhalation and base sound of lips on skin stirring the mess of emotions in him until he isn’t sure what reality is anymore.

 

Himchan’s fingers are hot and firm as they pull the strings on his shorts and he slips his fingers between the fabric and damp skin, wrapping around firm flesh. It’s cramped and uncomfortable but Daehyun still tries to buck up into his hand, tries to make it easier as one of his hands grasps at Himchan’s sweaty back, the other tangling in the short hair at the back of Himchan’s skull.

 

Himchan lets go to tug the shorts down Daehyun’s slim hips, breathing hard against his cheek until he can catch his mouth again, the kiss turning sloppier the more desperate Daehyun gets. The tide has shifted to his side and Daehyun wants to protest, but there’s a whirlwind in his head and a molten ball of arousal pounding in his abdomen, and when Himchan sinks his teeth into his lip and gives his wrist a twist at the top, Daehyun is gone.

 

He isn’t sure when he closed his eyes, or when the rush in his ears became so loud, but it takes him a moment to notice the hot air against his lips is Himchan’s, that the swipe of wetness against his lips is Himchan’s tongue, close enough to wet his too.

 

Daehyun thinks, to hell with it.

 

He kisses Himchan, slowly, and sucks his lower lip between his own in the way he knows drives him up the wall.

 

Himchan’s groan makes Daehyun grin lazily against his mouth, and carefully, reluctantly, he pushes Himchan away until he’s the one with his back against the van window, wary eyes dark in his face as he licks his lips again.

 

Daehyun doesn’t need him to speak to know what he’s thinking. _What are you doing?_

 

“I’ll be good to you,” He murmurs in response, a play on a joke from another continent, what seems like a hundred years ago. Himchan bites back a laugh and Daehyun smiles in the dark as he peels back Himchan’s fly, curling in on himself to be able to take it into his mouth.

 

Himchan’s hands immediately make themselves at home by gripping his hair, careful to only pull enough to make Daehyun moan, and not choke. His lips are like magic and the hard suck of his mouth has Himchan letting go within minutes, the hitches in his breath the only warning before cum floods Daehyun’s senses. He swallows quickly, audible gulps that have Himchan pushing him away with a hiss.

 

They fix themselves up and fleeting kisses follow them out as they tumble through the van, opening the door only to stop short. The thick air feels cool after the cramped backseat, and the scent of the earth and the call of the cicadas bring them back to reality as they drink it in.

 

They sit on the floor with the doors wide open, silent other than their still breathless panting. Daehyun looks at his hands as Himchan looks up past the lights of the hotel to the stars.

 

Distantly, Daehyun imagines, he can hear the crash of waves on the beach, and for a moment, he desperately wants to go there, back to where things aren’t complicated and everything is familiar.

 

“Do you think they’ve noticed yet?”

 

When Daehyun turns to look at him Himchan is still looking up, the serene kind of contemplative look he gets when he thinks no one’s looking. It’s one of Daehyun’s favourites of him, because it’s so honest.

 

“Probably not,” He murmurs just as quietly, turning his attention to the stars. He sees a few and wonders if his family are seeing the same ones, or if he’s disappointed them.

 

They make him feel really, really small.

 

A too warm hand on his drags his attention back to earth, and Himchan smiles at him when he looks.

 

It’s a bit sad, and it tugs at Daehyun in places he’s still trying to understand.

 

When Himchan leans in he meets him half way, a quick chaste kiss to the corner of lips, to a cheek.

 

“Let’s head back,” He says, and Daehyun gets up reluctantly, stepping away so Himchan can close the van doors and lock it up, taking Daehyun’s in his. He holds it right up until they part ways outside their hotel rooms, the doors closing behind them each sounding so very final as the walls fall back into place.

 

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why all my Himdae always ends up kinda angsty, I'm sorry.


End file.
